Une rentrée pas comme les autres
by LadyLaly
Summary: Oneshot. C'est le premier septembre à Poudlard et tous n'est, presque pas, pas normal. Enjoy


Avant tout, le disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Seule me revient l'histoire.

note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot, si Gaellom passe par là il reconnaîtra mon optimisme amusant.

* * *

**Une rentrée pas comme les autres**

C'était le premier septembre, les élèves avaient pris le Poudlard express et les anciens étaient déjà installés à leurs tables dans la Grande Salle au plafond enchanté. Les premières années, quant à eux attendaient avec Hagrid, qui leur avaient fait traverser le lac, qu'on vienne les chercher.

Chose remarquable cependant, la table des professeurs était déserte et les rumeurs parmi les élèves allaient déjà bon train.

Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme souriant. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de cérémonie blanche, mais cette dernière devait être enchantée car au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire avançait, les élèves virent comme des reflets aux couleurs de leur maison : rouge et or pour Griffondor, bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle, jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle et vert et argent pour Serpentard. Le jeune homme qui la portait était plutôt mince mais la coupe de sa robe laissait deviner une forte musculature. Une lueur de malice familière à l'assemblée brillait dans ses yeux.

Le Choixpeau magique était dans ses mains et les premières années, accompagnées d'Hagrid, le suivaient.

Après avoir pose le Choixpeau sur un tabouret qu'il venait de faire apparaître, le jeune homme leva la main pour demander le silence et prit ensuite la parole :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour les premières années car ils savoir dans quelle maison ils vont passer toute leur scolarité. Le Choixpeau va en effet choisir pour eux la meilleure maison pour qu'ils puissent apprendre, grandir et s'amuser pendant leur sept années de scolarité. Je compte sur vous, les anciens pour leur faire bon accueil et leur montrer le chemin à suivre pour faire honneur à leur maison. »

Tous les élèves applaudirent, puis quand la salle fut de nouveau silencieuse, la déchirure du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva :

_« Sachez tous qu'aujourd'hui  
Je pleure un ami  
Qui a Poudlard est resté fidèle  
Dans la peine comme dans la joie  
Et qui a toujours cru en moi  
Car les qualités, je les décèle  
Pour mieux vous repartir  
Afin de veiller à votre avenir.  
Si tout comme un Lion vous êtes fort  
Vous irez à coup sûr à Griffondor  
Si vous êtes vif comme un Aigle  
Vous vous retrouverez à Serdaigle  
Si comme le Blaireau, vous travaillez jusqu'au dernier souffle  
Vous irez sûrement à Poufsouffle  
Et si comme un Serpent vous êtes roublard  
Vous irez assurément à Serpentard  
Bien qu'entre quatre maisons, vous soyez repartis  
Vous restez pour sept années unis  
Car Poudlard est la maison de tous les sorciers  
Qui veulent s'instruire et s'amuser  
Maintenant que ma chanson est terminée  
La répartition peut commencer »_

Le Choixpeau ayant fini sa chanson, l'homme fit apparaître une liste et dit : « quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret ». Et il commença l'appel.

Quand tous les élèves de première année firent repartis et eurent rejoint leurs tables sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades, l'homme qui portait la robe enchantée rejoignit Hagrid à la table des professeurs et s'installa à la place du directeur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : regards interrogateurs, murmures réprobateurs et exclamations étouffées ne mirent pas longtemps à transformer la salle silencieuse en un hall plus bruyant que celui d'une gare. Certains de première année regardèrent leurs aînés avec un regard qui semblait demander ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme patienta jusqu'à ce que la salle et les élèves redeviennent silencieux et il prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, je comprends bien que vous soyez surpris. Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas vu et voilà que je prends la place de votre directeur préféré ! Mais j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : certains d'entre vous, je n'en doute pas, l'ont sûrement deviné grâce à la chanson du Choixpeau mais le professeur Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, est décédé cet été en ayant auparavant désigné à sa succession

« Vous avez aussi remarqué que la table des professeurs est déserte. En effet, les professeurs ont décidé que ce changement de direction était l'occasion idéale pour prendre leur retraite, qu'ils ont d'ailleurs bien mérité. Je vais donc vous présenter leurs remplaçants :

« Pour remplacer le professeur de Métamorphose et la directrice de la maison Griffondor, Mme McGonnagal, j'ai choisi bien sûr la plus brillante des Griffondor de ma génération et qui aurait très bien pu assurer l'enseignement de la plupart des matières que vous étudierez. Cette jeune femme est, de plus, l'une de mes meilleurs amis

À ces mots, une femme brune aux yeux chocolat portant une robe aux couleurs Griffondor entra et s'installa à la droite du nouveau directeur.

« Le professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges et était le directeur de Serdaigle va être remplacé par une ancienne élève de cette maison que j'ai bien connue et qui, ayant appris la mort de Dumbledore et ma nomination, m'a aussitôt contacté. Je n'ai pas hésité à l'engager car elle à de très grande compétence, en effet après Poudlard, elle s'est entièrement consacrée à cette matière.

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus et rougissant aux compliments qu'elle entendait entra. Elle était habillée de bleu et d'argent et elle s'installa à côté de sa collègue de métamorphose.

« On arrive au remplacement du professeur de botanique, Mme Chourave. Certains d'entre vous ont, je pense, pensé à un de mes condisciples de Griffondor qui avait une aptitude naturelle pour cette matière, mais celui-ci est devenu magicomage et son travail sur l'amnésie est très important pour lui. De plus, je voulais, pour remplacer le directeur de Poufsouffle, un ancien élève de cette maison. Certains ont entendu parler de lui car il s'est fait agresser par l'héritier de Serpentard lors de sa deuxième année mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de suivre la voie de sa directrice de maison et de devenir un des plus grand botaniste du moment et c'est un très grand honneur qu'il ait accepté de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

Un homme aux cheveux bouclés fit alors son apparition. Beaucoup d'élèves le reconnurent et partagèrent l'avis de leur nouveau directeur : c'est en effet un botaniste reconnu et les élèves de Poufsouffle furent impressionnés par l'honneur fait à leur maison.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un directeur de maison, qui est en l'occurrence votre nouveau professeur de potion, à vous présenter. La maison de Serpentard sera ravi d'accueillir en son sein un de ses anciens élèves qui a réussi à prouver que les Serpentard ne deviennent pas forcément des mages noirs. Il manipule les filtres et les potions avec adresse et le professeur Rogue, qui venait de finir son instruction, serait parti cette année laissant la place à son élève prodige même si le directeur était encore de ce monde. L'homme, donc je parle, a été pendant de nombreuses années mon ennemi juré mais maintenant nous sommes comme des frères et j'ai bien plus confiance en lui qu'en la plupart de mes anciens camarades de maison.

Un homme aussi blond que le directeur était brun fit alors son entrée. Il portait une robe de cérémonie aux couleurs Serpentard et il dégageait de lui une aura extraordinaire. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, salua tous les professeurs déjà présents et s'installa entre le directeur et le professeur de botanique. Il murmura quelque chose au nouveau directeur et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Reprenant son calme, le directeur ajouta :

« Je crois que je vais abréger mon discours et finir les présentations rapidement car mon ami m'a fait remarquer que, lorsqu'il est entré, il a plus entendu vos estomacs que vos applaudissements ! ».

Et le directeur présenta donc les professeurs d'arithmancie, d'astronomie, de vol - qui assure aussi l'arbitrage des matchs de Quidditch - de soin des créatures magiques (« Hagrid a malheureusement dû arrêter l'enseignement pour consacrer plus de temps à sa famille nouvellement agrandie »), d'étude des runes, d'étude des Moldus, de défense contre les forces du mal (« c'est un grand ami et un homme courageux » l'homme qui entra était grand et roux et rougissait de plus belle). Lorsqu'il appela le professeur de divination, les élèves eurent la surprise de voir une belle jeune femme souriante (« je l'ai connue en Hongrie, elle vient d'une famille gitane et tire très bien les cartes »). Le directeur finit les présentations en annonçant que Mme Pomfresh serait remplacée par une jeune femme que tous les élèves connaissaient déjà puisqu'elle était l'aide-soignante à Poudlard depuis deux ans. La jeune femme qui s'avança alors fut bien applaudie car tous les élèves ont été charmés par la présence de cette douce infirmière aux cheveux roux. Enfin entrèrent quatre personnes qui s'installèrent en silence et le nouveau directeur souhaita à tout le monde un bon appétit.

Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porcs et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steak, gratin, pomme de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, on ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Les élèves mangèrent en silence lançant de temps en temps un regard sur la table des professeurs. Le directeur leur souriait et les encourageait du regard à continuer leur repas.

Puis ce fut le moment des desserts : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteaux de riz. Les desserts délièrent la langue des élèves. Ceux-ci se mirent à raconter leurs vacances mais surtout des évènements de la rentrée. Certains élèves avaient l'air inquiets, ils se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer et qui était ses quatre personnes qui n'avaient pas été présentées.

Quand le repas fut fini, les estomacs remplis et la tension au comble, le directeur repris la parole :

« Chers élèves, comme vous avez pu remarquer, il y a à ma table quatre nouveaux professeurs. Ils vont vous enseigner l'art difficile de parler une langue étrangère. Voici donc votre nouveau professeur de français, de russe ainsi que votre professeur de langue elfique et de langue naine.

Les professeurs se levèrent chacun leur tour et furent tous applaudis par les élèves.

« Cette année, seuls les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième années commenceront les cours de langue. Vous aurez jusqu'à Noël pour choisir la ou les langues que vous voudrez étudier. Les professeurs, d'ici là, seront passés dans vos classes pour vous présenter la langue ainsi que leur méthode de travail.

« Pour les BUSEs et les ASPICs, vous aurez une épreuve écrite et un oral durant lequel vous devrez commenter un texte pour les BUSEs et, pour les ASPICs, les candidats devront en plus pouvoir exprimer son avis sur un sujet et en discuter avec l'examinateur ».

La jeune femme, que le directeur avait présentée comme le professeur de français, se leva et secoua, pour obtenir l'attention de tous les élèves, ses longs cheveux blond argenté trahissant ses origines vélanes. Puis elle se mit à parler :

« En tant que votre professeur de français, je vais vous parler, en accord avec mon collègue de russe, de voyage.

« En effet, les élèves de sixième année partiront en voyage d'étude à Beauxbatons, pour mes élèves et à Dumstrang, pour les élèves de mon collègue enseignant le russe. Ce voyage durera un mois. À votre retour, vous devrez rédiger un rapport de voyage dans lequel vous exposerez le mode de vie de votre pays d'accueil ainsi que les méthodes de pratique et d'enseignement de la magie en France et en Bulgarie ».

La demie vélane se rassit et un homme se leva à son tour, c'était le professeur de langue elfique. Il était grand avec de longs cheveux blonds qui cachaient à peine ses oreilles sans lobe et légèrement pointues. Il paraissait jeune, mais il dégageait de lui une aura de sagesse laissant deviner qu'il était plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Je suis votre professeur de langue elfique et mon compagnon (il désignait son voisin : c'était un homme plutôt petit et trapu, il avait des épaules massives et portait une barbe impressionnante) est professeur de langue naine. Nous ne pouvons pas organiser de voyage d'étude dans nos forets ou dans nos montagnes car les elfes comme les nains restent très discrets et ils ne voudraient sûrement pas accueillir des enfants dans leur communauté. Mais, mon collègue et moi-même, nous vous proposons autre chose. Étant demi-elfe et mon ami demi-nain, nous avons tous deux appris à manier la magie de nos ancêtres. Donc les élèves de sixième année, ayant choisi la langue elfique ou naine, apprendront dans une certaine mesure à lancer des sorts issus de la culture elfique ou naine ».

Après avoir laisser le demi-elfe s'asseoir, le directeur repris :

«Vous pourrez choisir deux langues : une humaine et une non humaine, mais une spécialisation vous sera demandée en cinquième année. Ceux qui choisiront deux langues auront une épreuve écrite pour la langue de spécialisation et un oral pour les deux langues. Ces élèves auront le privilège de pouvoir faire le voyage d'étude et apprendre les sortilèges de l'autre langue. Mais il faut vous rendre compte que de choisir deux langues entraîne une double charge de travail et il sera possible pour les élèves d'abandonner une des deux langues au début de la seconde année ou sa langue de non-spécialité au cours de la cinquième année.

« Vous obtiendrez plus d'information auprès de vos directeurs de maison qui interviendront dans vos salles communes demain à 18 heures. Soyez tous présent ! »

Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis, ils allaient apprendre une langue étrangère ! Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes ainsi que les septièmes années se demandèrent, tout d'abord, pourquoi ils n'auraient pas de cours de langue mais après réflexion et surtout après avoir entendu ce dont ils devaient être capable aux examens, ils remercièrent silencieusement le directeur. Ils leur restaient juste un petit pincement au cœur car ils ne pourraient pas connaître la joie de voyager ou d'apprendre une autre manière de faire de la magie.

Le regard du directeur devint mélancolique lorsqu'il commença à murmurer comme se parlant à lui même

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas à Poudlard comme, par exemple, le premier septembre avec la répartition des nouveaux élèves devant tout Poudlard réuni, le banquet avec les bonbons à la menthe sous le plafond enchanté et un directeur bienveillant, un peu malicieux qui vous observe avec des yeux pétillants. Mais même dans ce rituel, il y a des choses qui changent, ne serait-ce que la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école que vous pouvez d'ailleurs consulter sur la porte du bureau du concierge.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous dis ça, et franchement si le professeur Dumbledore avait commencé un de ses discours ainsi je me serais posé la même question.

« Mais voilà, il est mort... MON directeur est mort, voilà ce qui a changé car le changement est nécessaire et la stagnation néfaste. Mais peut-être que rien n'a changé... nous sommes toujours tous ensembles réuni le premier septembre, il y a toujours un directeur, des professeurs, des élèves... plein d'élèves. Non, rien n'a changé, il y a juste un tableau de plus dans mon bureau. »

Le directeur sembla se reprendre et regarda ses élèves avec des yeux tristes mais dans lesquels brillaient toujours cette lueur d'amusement .

« Il ne me reste qu'une chose à vous dire avant de vous souhaiter bonne nuit : Quidditch, Cornedrue, Tarte à la mêlasse et ... Voldemort. Je vous remercie, bonne nuit. »

Les préfets se levèrent pour emmener les premières années aux dortoirs. Au bout d'un moment, un première année posa à un préfet la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres depuis la fin du discours :

« Mais, il est pas un peu fou, le nouveau directeur ?

- Fou ? sûrement mais un génie, assurément ! N'est-il pas Harry Potter ? »

* * *

Euh, une petite review S'il vous plait, Bitte schön, Please.  
Même si vous n'avez pas aimez et encore plus si vous avez aimez.  
J'espère que vous avez reconnu tout le monde, il y a beaucoup d'indice non ? Vous en voulez d'autres ? Euh, je vois pas trop ... Ah si, je deteste Cho Chang.  
J'ai aussi honteusement pompé un passage dans un livre que nous connaissons tous. Mais quel est ce passage ? À vous de le deviner.  
Merci, danke, thanks  



End file.
